Mercy's Lost Love
by TheDarksyde152day
Summary: A Squadron of 286 soldiers led by Overwatch Agent Mercy and Sergeant Jestin Glows raid a Talon base but as it turns out, its a suicide mission. Rated T for mild cursing. One shot.


**Hey Everyone! Darksyde here is a one shot story. Sorry for the long wait on Tracing Lost Memories, but Uploading that story is awfully slow. I might make this story longer and extend it if I get good reviews and favs, but for now, enjoy. Darksyde out.  
**

* * *

The Overwatch sent 12 dropships(24x12=288 men) to raid a small but important Talon base in Berlin, Germany. They were lead by the Overwatch Veteran Agent Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler and Sergeant Major Jestin Glows. This was a suicide mission as far as Sergeant Glows was concerned, but the only thing on his mind was protecting Mercy and his men. True, protecting them was was impossible, but he was determined to keep most of his men alive as much as possible.

"Overwatch Dropship 3 to Overwatch Dropship 10," came over the intercom. "Prepare to land! we're coming in hot!"  
Jestin looked over at Mercy and the other 22 soldiers in the dropship. He gave a sad smile as he realised that that was probably the last time he would see them, espicially Mercy. He looked over at Mercy who looked lost in her thoughts. "Angela," he said, moving towards her.

Mercy looked at him. "Yes, Sergeant?"

Glows held one of her hand. "No matter what happens, I promise you you'll make it out alive. No matter what. Right boys?"

The soldiers in the dropship chroused a reply, vowing to protect them both with their lives. "Dropship 1 to Dropship 10 we're closing in! We're coming in hot! I repeat we're coming in hot!"

Glows picked up the transmitter that allowed him to talk to all the dropships. "Men!" he said to get everyone's attention. "Today, we fight with honor. No matter what, we've always stayed together. Our mission today, as you all may already know, is to retrieve the matrix. The matrix is a black cube of raw, infinite energy. We-" an explosion cut them off. "Dropship 1 to 10!" came over the intercom. "We're under heavy fire! Get ready to land now!"

Glows breathed deeply. "Let's go kick some Talon crap!" He yelled. All the men cheered as the dropships quickly neared the surface of the earth. Already, 4 of the dropships had been shot down and more were being destroyed. "Go! On ME!" Glows ordered as he ran out of the dropship, shooting steadily into the mass of Talon soldiers. Glows had no idea how the hell Talon knew of their arrival. The Talon base had SAM's, Machinegun Stations, hundreds of platoons of soldiers. Glows worry increasedas he saw his soldiers falling constantly under the steady fire of the Talon soldiers. Fortunately, they were able to get to the base with about 150 men, plenty enough to finish the mission and extract. Glows bitterly cursed himself for allowing 138 of his soldiers to die in just a matter of seconds. Pushing those thoughts aside, he reloaded his gun. "Platoon 3, on me!"

7 soldiers walked over with a few injuries. "What?" Glows sputtered, "There are supposed to be 48 of you."

"They began firing at us as soon as we got off the dropships, sir," one man explained. "We're lucky we got out of there alive."

Glows thought hard. Platoon 3 was the best fighting squad he had. There must have been a traitor in their midst who advised Talon to shoot them first. None of the other PLatoons suffered much. The other valuable platton was platoon 1. Platoon 2,4 and 5 were the slightly-better-than-average soldiers. This traitor was going to pay with his life and more. "All right," Glows said, getting everyone's attention. Mercy busied herself with healing the wounded soldiers. "Platoon 4 and 5, merge. You will now be led by Corporals Jackson and Falls. Platoon 3 and 1 on me. Mercy, you too. Platoon 2, you will scout out the base and take out any resistance. Platoon 4 and 5, secure the base so we can get the matrix. The rest of you, we're going to be retrieving the matrix. Understood?"

The Soldiers gave loud exclamations of affirmation and set out to perform their new tasks. Glows led his platoons through the base and finally, to the room where the matrix was held. "Sergeant," Corporal Hason spoke up as Glows approached the matrix. "What is it?" Sergeant Glows asked as he prepared to extract the matrix.

"I have something to say," Hason said, reaching into his pocket. "Talon paid me to do this."

"Stop him!" Glows orderd, dragging Mercy away from the body of soldiers.

Hason pulled out a bomb and detonated it, killing all but half a dozen soldiers in the process. Glows himself was severely injured. Mercy, ignoring her wounds, flew over to his side and healed him. "Don't heal me Mercy," Glows muttered through his teeth. "Save my men."

Mercy shook her head. "If you die, your men will follow."

Mercy quickly moved on, healing the other wounded soldiers with her cadaceus staff. Glows struggled to his feet and placed the matrix in a special case. He looked over at his men. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

The 8 ran to the entrance of the base. As they ran, Glows called for 15 hotports (hotzone transports, capable of transporting 10 men in each). "Copy, sending 15 hotports now. ETA 2 minutes."

Glows, Mercy and his faithful soldiers ran to main doors of the base where the rest of his men were holding the doors. Already, half of them were dead. "Segeant!" Corporal Jackson yelled. He had blood dripping from a gash on his forhead. "They're dead! It's just Platoon 5! Some demon killed the rest!"

Glows was stunned. A single person had massacred 50-60 of his soldiers? How the hell was that possible? "What the heck happened?" He demanded, securing the area.

"We don't know!" Jackson yelled above the tremendous din. "All we knew was that some black cloud wafted in the midst of them and then turned to a man. He shot and killed half our number until we hit him with our only LAW66."

Glows shook his head, sadly. So many men, dead. He looked at Jackson. "Listen: We got some hotports soming in. I only expect a few of them to land unscathed and even fewer to get out of this hell-land. I'm ordering you to get Mercy and the wounded on those ships. I'll hold off your retreat with some others."

Corporal Jackson's eyes widened in horror. "What? No-No! If anyone needs to come out of this alive, it's you! Not us!"

Glows grabbed him by his collar. "Listen to me," he growled. "That. Was. An. Order. You get on that craft with Mercy and the wounded, got it?"

Jackson nodded. "Y-yes sir."

Glows pressed the talk button on his headset. "Glows to Hotport, what's your status?"

"Hotport 10 to Glows, we lost 7 hotports. We're, above the base coming down in the front. Get ready to evac."

Glows got the attention of his men. "We're going to evac! Platoon 1! We're going to cover their retreat!"

"Aren't we leaving, too?" a soldier from platoon 1 asked.

"No!" Glows yelled. Mercy's eyes widened. "We're going to die here like men!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldier shouted. "Open the doors!" Glows ordered. The base doors opened as the hotports lowered to the ground. Mercy put a hand on Glows shoulder. "Jestin," she said. "I'm staying with you."

Glows shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "No, Angela, " he said. "You are needed at Overwatch. You're not replaceable. I'm replaceable. There are dozens of other sergeants, half of them better than me."

"Jestin," Mercy began, tears streaming down her face.

"Look, Angela," Glows said, interupting her. "I've always cared about you, you've been my support. I-" an explosion took out one of the hotports. "All the wounded loaded, sir!" Jackson yelled. "Mercy, let's go!"

"I want you to know, Angela," Glows continued as he took Mercy to the ship and pushed her in. The Hotports took off into the air despite Mercy's protests. "I always loved you!"

"Sir! They're closing in!" a soldier yelled, reloading his gun.

"Hold off until the transports are out of sight!" Glows ordered. He and his last 7 soldiers shot into the mass of Talon soldiers. Mercy cried as she and the other soldiers watched as the Talon swarmed the remaining Overwatch soldiers.


End file.
